


Monster

by RegretfullyRegretful



Series: Solangelo as TikTok Audios [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Based on a dodie Song, Boys Kissing, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Communication, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Protective Will Solace, Sad Nico di Angelo, TikTok, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful
Summary: The son of Hades glanced at him, the fire reigniting slightly behind his words, "Yeah, you. Son of Apollo, healer, the embodiment of sunshine and good. All I do is bring destruction and sorrow. I'm everything that you should hate and I just don't understand why you don't see that. I don't matter, nobody cares what I do or say, they call me the Ghost King for a reason. I'm barely alive at this point and I totally get why people ignore me. I'm like a fucking phantom, haunting everyone. I don't know why I ever bothered to stay or why I even try to talk at all! No one listens to the dead!"Will cut him off, speaking gently, "So maybe I will talk to you, the only way I know how to."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo as TikTok Audios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this a series and it's kinda dumb but also I think it's cute. Some of them (like this one) are almost song fics but very short parts of the song, lol. Also, some of them won't be songs. Anywhoosies, if you have a tiktok audio you want me to use, just lmk! 
> 
> The audio for this one is an excerpt from Monster by Dodie Clark

Nico wasn't totally sure how the argument had started, but all he knew now was that he was fighting every instinct telling him to run away. Leaving wasn't going to make anything better and as much as he wanted to escape Will's gaze, he stayed rooted in his spot at the edge of the forest, hands fidgeting with nerves and anger. 

"Will, just let me be. You don't have to pretend to care, and you don't need to try to be my friend!" Nico shouted, waves of darkness rolling off of him.

"Why do you keep saying that! I know that I don't need to care about you, but I _want_ to. Why won't you let me? I'm sorry, I just don't get it!" Will yelled back desperately. 

"You're right, you don't get it. People don't like me and I don't blame them. I'm creepy and I can't control my emotions, which makes me dangerous too. Nobody wants to be around the son of Hades because all I do is bring death! People get nervous when they see me and everytime I talk, people look at me like I'm trying to curse them," Nico sighed, no longer holding the same heat in his words. 

"You need to give people a chance, Nico! I know you've been hurt and I'm not saying that doesn't matter or that you need to just get over it, but you can't let it control you! I want to be around you! I want to be your friend and I want to help you!" Will told him, reaching out. 

Nico took a step back, stumbling slightly, as he unconsciously searched for the nearest shadow. _Maybe running wouldn't be so bad_ , he wondered, _maybe if I leave I will have the courage to actually stay away this time_. Will watched Nico's movements, immediately noticing his desperate steps towards a dark spot between the trees, and his eyes hardened. He grabbed Nico's wrist harshly, stopping him from moving any further "Don't you dare leave!" 

Nico furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Will, trying to intimidate him. "You can't stop me," he sneered.

The blond narrowed his eyes, "I can't stop you but you can't make me let go, I'll just come with you. And stop glaring at me like that, you don't scare me," Will said. 

Nico huffed and continued to glare, but stopped pulling them towards the shadows. "Will, there are better people for you to be friends with. I'm- I'm me, I'm always going to be this way. I'm damaged goods, Will, and you don't have to try and fix me because you're just going to be disappointed," he told him.

Will relaxed his grip on Nico's arm but didn't let go. He studied Nico's face, and spoke slowly, "I'm not going to be disappointed in you."

Will was trying to soothe Nico with his words but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Nico ripped his arm away from Will, and scowled, "I'm not a project for you, I'm not your next patient to heal. Don't act like fixing me is going to be another accomplishment under your belt because it isn't going to happen," Nico snarled, his words pointed and trying to hit Will's weak points. 

Hurt flashed across Will's face but he quickly looked determined again, "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant- well, _ugh_. Nico, you aren't broken or damaged. You're just- you just need someone to be there for you, unconditionally. Let me be there for you."

Nico's face relaxed slightly and he laughed dryly, "Will, I don't know how else I can say this or how many more times I will need to say it before you get it, I'm just going to burden you. I'm not worth it. And you're- you're you," he whispered, turning his face away.

"Me?" Will asked softly.

The son of Hades glanced at him, the fire reigniting slightly behind his words, "Yeah, you. Son of Apollo, healer, the embodiment of sunshine and good. All I do is bring destruction and sorrow. I'm everything that you should hate and I just don't understand why you don't see that. I don't matter, nobody cares what I do or say, they call me the Ghost King for a reason. I'm barely alive at this point and I totally get why people ignore me. I'm like a fucking phantom, haunting everyone. I don't know why I ever bothered to stay or why I even try to talk at all! No one listens to the dead!" 

Will cut him off, speaking gently, "So maybe I will talk to you, the only way I know how to."

Nico froze, staring at Will, he opened his mouth to speak but Will continued, "You aren't dead Nico, you aren't a ghost. You push yourself away from people constantly and I'm not blaming you for that because what you've had to deal with in the past few years alone is worse than what most demigods deal with over their entire lives. I want to support you and be there for you but I'm not going to talk about this anymore, not until you actually start listening to what I'm saying. I like you Nico, so much. Like, too much. I don't really care what anybody else thinks or how scary you think you are."

"What?" Nico asked, dumbfounded. 

Will scoffed, "For someone who acts like they know everything about everyone, you're pretty dense. I like you, Nico, as in, I want to date you. If you don't want that, that's fine, I don't want to push you and I'd rather just be friends than nothing. If you're going to refuse to see how much I like you and how much other people do too, then I can't do anything for you right now. And that isn't me being disappointed in you, it's just me waiting for you. Until you're ready to be loved because as much as I love you now, you're the one who needs to be ready to receive it."

Will turned away from him, walking back towards the cabins. Nico panicked, unsure of what to do. Part of him still wanted to run, overwhelmed by the idea that someone likes him not because they feel responsible for him, but just because of who he is. Instead, he harnessed all of the courage he had and started running towards Will, calling out his name.

Will looked back at him just as Nico reached him. Nico grabbed Will's shirt collar and pulled him down, kissing him soundly on the lips. For a moment, Will was frozen and Nico feared he did the wrong thing. But then Will started to kiss him back, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him forward. They kissed desperately, their noses bumping and teeth clashing. It was messy but that didn't matter, Nico craved the affection and touch more than he ever thought he would. Eventually Nico had to pull away, breathless. Will looked down at him, grinning as he still held Nico's face in his hands. The brunette was still clutching the front of the blond's shirt, terrified that if he let go Will would suddenly be disgusted by him. Will closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Nico's.

"Um," Nico huffed, "I like you too. And I'm sorry for being so stubborn, I just, I've never had anything like this before. It scares me, more than anything else, and I keep thinking it will be easier if I just push it away, if I just push you away."

"Nico?" Will whispered.

"Yeah?" 

"Don't say stupid stuff like that anymore."

Nico chuckled, "I'll try," he told him. 


End file.
